1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display unit having a display module, which has a display having a display rear wall at the rear side of the display, the display rear wall having a plurality of screw domes that protrude in the direction towards the side facing away from the display and which have support faces parallel with plane of the display rear wall, having a housing that covers the rear side of the display module and support domes opposite the screw domes and which have support faces and through-holes directed towards the screw domes and through which there are inserted securing screws supported with the screw heads thereof at the side facing away from the display module and which can be screwed into holes of the screw domes to brace the display module directly or indirectly against the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With such display units, very high demands with respect to the parallelism of the plane of the support faces of the screw domes and the plane of the support faces of the support domes with respect to the plane of the display are intended to be complied with to prevent the formation of spots in the display due to display distortions.
To comply with these high demands, it is necessary to respect the tolerances of a long tolerance chain, whereby the production of the display unit is complex and expensive.